Surprise
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett was a hard man to surprise but one phone call changes all that (Steve x OC) (part of the model saga,)


Surprise

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Lori Weston belong to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. Trust me if I had been in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson does belong to me so please do not use her without asking permission first. The character of Francesco Rayland also belongs to me.**

Author Note

 **I've had this story on my hard drive for a few month now so I decided that since it's finished I might as well put it up for you all to hopefully enjoy.**

 **This is set in the Model saga, so technically it follows on from the snippets. There will be a few more coming in the future but like this one they will be one shots. I always liked the model saga because it's probably my most romantic saga, love at first sight, Steve getting the happiness he deserves so if you are looking for drama then it might be an idea to look at one of my other stories rather than this saga.**

 **Enjoy the one shot!**

Overall Summary

 **Steve McGarrett was a hard man to surprise but one phone call changes all that (McDanni, part of the model saga, part of the Danni world)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson**

* * *

Steve McGarrett sighed, staring at his screen with unseeing eyes. He was meant to be reading through Chin Ho Kelly's latest report but all he could think about was his girlfriend Danielle Richardson.

It had been six months since he last seen her. Six months since he had held her in his arms and kissed her. They had swapped numbers and said they would keep in touch but a part of him had thought that it wouldn't happen. He was a Reservist Navy SEAL and head of the Governor of Hawaii taskforce while she was an international supermodel on the top of her game who travelled round the world, having her photo taken and discovering new cultures and lives and people.

Only they had stayed in contact with each other, speaking to each other daily and constantly texting each other, not to mention there was the small fact that Danni was pregnant with his child.

God he wanted to see her so badly.

Steve glanced down when his instant messenger popped up on his screen. He clicked on it, a smile coming to his face when he saw it was his Partner's Danny Williams daughter Grace. Chin had set it up so that Grace could contact any of them from her laptop, regardless of her not being in the building at the time. He looked away from the smiling picture of her and focused on the message

 **Gracie Williams – Hi Uncle Steve! Check out this link! Please, Please, PLEASE can I meet her? I'll behave myself I promise x**

Steve raised an eyebrow at the comment before he clicked on the link, his breathe leaving his body as though he had been punched as he found himself confronted with a picture of his girlfriend. His eyes trailed over her, lingering on her smiling face before he realised that she was dressed only in underwear and that she had a pair of wings on her back. Steve's mouth fell open.

Danielle was modelling in the Victoria Secret Angel runway show?

"Jesus baby" He murmured to himself, running his hand through his hair as he looked over her body noticing that her breast were bigger no doubt due to her pregnancy. His eyes dropped to her baby bump in the picture, staring at it as he reached out and touched the screen where it was as though he could touch it in person. Every time he saw her bump he got a sense of savage male pride move through him. If anything showed the world that his woman was off the market it was a picture of her baby bump. He frowned slightly, realising that if Grace could find this than anyone could and that people might be perving on his pregnant girlfriend. He didn't want anyone looking at their baby.

He looked through the other photos before he clicked on the messenger system, clicking on Grace, noticing the little girl was still online, no doubt waiting for a response from him.

 **Lieutenant Commander McGarrett – Gracie, where did you find these pictures?**

He waited, tapping his hand against the mouse thankful when Grace replied almost instantly.

 **Gracie Williams – On the Vogue website Uncle Steve, they did an interview with her. You should check it out. Here's the link. X**

Steve pressed on the link, frowning when a large two page article appeared. He skimmed read the first bit which just recapped Danielle's backstory before he got to the questions, reading them. He stopped at the fourth question, his heart thumping in his chest.

 **Q) So it's clear Danni that you're expecting your first child. Does that mean you're off the market now?**

 **A) Yeah, I am. I've been off the market for about six and a half months now.**

 **Q) Can you tell us about your boyfriend, is he the father of your child?**

 **A) Yeah he is and no I can't. He's a private person and I respect him too much to tell the world absolutely everything about him. I like keeping his secrets to myself. What I can tell you is that he is amazing and that I wake up every day and I'm so thankful and happy to have him in my life and to know I can just pick up the phone and he's there for me no matter what the time is or anything. He keeps me grounded and sane.**

 **Q) So it's safe to say then that you love him?**

 **A) I love him with all my heart.**

Steve stared at the page, rereading the questions over and over again, smiling over the lump in his throat before he picked up his mobile from the surface of his desk and pressed down on the number two button, bringing the handset to his ear. He glanced up at the knock at his door and waved Danny Williams in.

"Give me a second" He said to the other man before turning his attention to the phone as it clicked telling him that Danielle has picked up.

"Hey handsome" She said happily "Would you believe me if I said I was actually just about to call you" Steve smiled.

"I would" He replied "But beautiful I'm calling you because I've just seen a certain fashion runway show you did where you're pretty much naked,"

"Naked?" Danielle said sounding confused for a moment. "Oh wait, are you talking about the Victoria Secret show I did?" She queried.

"Hell yeah I'm talking about the Victoria Secret show you did" He said, glaring at Danny when the other man perked up at his words, moving around the desk. "Babe every man with a pulse knows about that show, I don't want people drooling over you especially when you're pregnant. The only thing hotter than a normal Victoria Secret model is a pregnant Victoria Secret model which makes you the hottest thing there." He commented, smacking Danno's hand away from his mouse when the younger man tried to bring up the link that Grace had sent. He glared at him before focusing his attention back on Danielle.

"It's just my job Steve, nothing more. I have told everybody that I am taken so let them look. The only person my body belongs to at the moment other than myself is you and our child. No one else matters but the three of us." Steve heart melted at her words before he yelped as Danny took advantage of his preoccupation to jab him in the ribs and press on the link. His partner's mouth crashing open as picture of Danielle came up on screen. "Steve are you okay?" Danielle asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine" Steve told her, "It's just Danno being a pain in my side as usual"

"Holy fucking shit" Danny said, staring at the pictures before he moved away from Steve before the other man could punch him. "I still to this day don't know how you got her fella or how you convinced her to be the mother of your child. I'm telling you now that Rachel never looked like that when she was pregnant with Grace. You, my friend, are seriously fucked"

"Just so you know" Steve said, covering the mouth piece on his phone "Best friend or not I am going to kill you for perving on her" He threatened before he turned back to Danielle, taking his hand away, "So that aside I just wanted to tell you I love you. Where have your travels taken you today? Rome? Sydney? Paris? London?" He asked running through some of her usual haunts.

"Actually I'm on this small island near America called Hawaii, outside of a building called the Aliiolani Hale, next to a silver Camaro waiting for the father of my unborn child to open up his blind so I can see him." She answered innocently.

Steve blinked, staring down at his phone in disbelief before he came to his feet, moving past Danny to the window and yanked the blind open so quickly that he almost ripped it off the wall. He looked around frantically, stilling when he saw her.

God she looked beautiful, leaning lightly against Danno's car, her head tilted back looking at the building. She was dressed in a dress which highlighted her baby bump, her long blond hair up in a complicated hairstyle. He saw the exact minute she saw him by the smile which came to her face, wide and loving as she lifted up her sunglasses, resting them on her head. Steve could see the grey of her eyes from where he stood. He swallowed, ignoring Danno when he came to stand by him at the window, his eyes glued to Danielle as she gracefully pushed herself into a standing position, bringing her hands up and made the shape of a heart, pointing at him to indicate who she meant before she rested a hand on her bump.

Steve moved, almost knocking Danny to the ground as he threw open the door to his office and ran across the bullpen towards the door ignoring the questioning look his team shot him. All that mattered was getting to Danielle and his unborn daughter so he could have them in his arms where they both belonged.

He bypassed the lift, taking the stairs two at a time and ran out the building, sprinting round the side of the building to the car park, his eyes moving around frantically. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was still at the car before he bridged the gap between them, taking her into his arms, his mouth finding hers before she could even speak.

Steve shuddered, finally feeling as though everything was right with the world and he could breathe again. They had only spent two weeks together before she had left him to go to Paris for a modelling shoot but they had been the best two weeks of his life. Fourteen days when they had spent every second together, Steve showing her the island, every evening and night spent in each other's arms, learning everything about each other. Steve knew her better than most of the people he saw every day. The fact that she fell pregnant with his child merely cemented his firm belief that they were meant to find each other and that they had meant to be together,

He finally pulled back, framing her flushed face in his hands, eyes tracing every beloved feature as she looked at him, a world of love in her eyes which was just for him.

"Hey you" He said roughly, kissing her again before he pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He could feel eyes burning in the back of his head meaning that his team were in his office watching them but he didn't care. Perhaps the team actually seeing it would be a good thing, especially if Lori was there, perhaps she would finally get the message loud and clear that Steve was firmly off the market.

"Hey yourself" She replied back, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing. "I've missed you so much, let's make a promise that we won't go six months again without being with each other."

"How about we make a deal that we won't go a single month without seeing each other" He suggested, she tilted her head to the side as though considering his suggestion before she nodded.

"I think I could manage that" She answered, Steve grinned down at her stealing another kiss before he fell to his knees in front of her, ignoring her startled look at him, and focused his attention on her baby bump. He ran his hand gently over it, caressing it before he leaned forward and kissed it, placing little kisses all over before he spoke, his voice rough with emotions.

"Hello baby girl, are you being good for Mamma? Not kicking her too hard are you? You probably don't recognise my voice but I'm your Daddy. I just want to let you know how much I love you and that there hasn't been a single day which has gone by that I haven't thought about you and wished you near" He said to the bump, a wide grin coming to his face when he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. "That's my girl" He said kissing the bump again before he stood up, pulling Danielle into his arms again and just holding her.

"So I'm guessing that you think our baby is a girl then?" Danielle asked him softly. Steve nodded.

"I know she is, don't ask me how but I just know it. She's going to be beautiful just like her mother is. She'll be my little ray of sunshine." Danielle smiled at his words though she remained silent, seemingly content to just hold him "How long do I have you?" He asked, closing his eyes when she sighed.

"Just four days, I fly out on Tuesday"

Steve opened his mouth to say something, to ask where she was going, what she would be doing, who would be seeing her but he stopped himself. She had warned him at the beginning that this was her job and travel and being photographed and people seeing those photos were part of the job. She had made it clear that she couldn't be with someone who was jealous of that, wanting her to be something else than what she was. Steve had nodded and told her he could do that, he would do anything to be with her even if it meant hiding his jealous possessive side and making do with phone calls and memories.

"That's better than no days" He said to her after a pause, his heart soaring when she rewarded him with a large smile in response.

"Exactly" She agreed "There is something I need to talk to you about but we'll discuss it later, its good news though" She said. Steve nodded.

"Okay, when did you get in? You should have rang babe, I would have picked you up from the airport if I had known you were flying in."

"I know you would have and it's one of the reasons why I love you but I wanted to surprise you. I only got in about thirty minutes ago and I came straight here. I was just about to call you when you rang me." She reached up, pulling his face down and slowly kissed him, the touch extremely gentle before she moved back. "Have you been looking me up on the internet?" She asked him sounding amused.

"No" He said with a shake of her head. "You know I don't look you up on the internet. Why would I need to when I have you on the other side of the phone and I get all the important pictures sent to me" He pointed out with a smile. Danielle had gotten into the habit of keeping a video and photo diary which she sent him every day, telling him what she and the baby were up to. Getting that video at the end of the day and the photos throughout it was the only thing which made their separation bearable.

"True" She said "So how did you know about the Victoria Secret show?" She asked him curiously.

"Danny's daughter Grace" He told her. "She's like your biggest fan beloved. I swear she knows more about you then even I do. She sent me the pictures for me to see. You know it would mean the world to her if she could meet you" He said softly. Danni frowned slightly.

"Is she important to you?" She asked him. Steve nodded.

"She's like a niece to me" He responded.

"In that case I'll meet her for you but tomorrow okay?" She said. Steve nodded.

"Tomorrow would be perfect, I'll speak to Danno about it, and the four of us could go out for dinner or something tomorrow evening"

"Sounds good" She said "Do you think you could get the rest of the day off work?" She asked him "Because all I can think about is you and me, in your bed with us both naked and you inside me. It seems as though pregnancy makes the woman extremely horny and I've got six months without you and I'm about ready to explode. I need you to take care of my needs" She told him, nearly purring as she gripped his t-shirt in her hand and looked at him with a pleading look.

"I'm more than happy to deal with your needs" He told her, kissing her, the kiss dirty and rough before he made himself pull away, if he didn't control himself then he would end up taking her over the bonnet of Danny's car. "Come inside for a moment, I just need to give the team some orders and tell them that they are on their own for the next four days. I don't want to be separated from you at all" He stated, taking her hand and leading her towards the building.

"Okay but don't take too long. I want to go home to our bed, sorry your bed and just be with you." Steve smiled, pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Our bed in our house" He told her, nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I like the sound of that" She told him, Steve led her into the building, waving off the security men before he led her to the elevator and pressed the call button, pulling her in and waiting for the doors to close. The minute they were he turned to her, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, immediately kissing her.

"You have no idea how much I've craved you" He told her roughly, dragging his mouth away from hers and biting her neck, using his tongue to sooth it when she gasped.

"Oh I think I do" She told him, gripping his hair in her hand and using it to drag his mouth back to her. Steve heard a pinging sound. Steve groaned, punching the wall beside her when he realised he was on his floor.

"Unbelievable" He muttered "This freaking elevator takes forever when I'm in it with anyone else but when I actually want it to take forever it comes quickly." He complained, kissing her and cutting off her amused laugh before he placed her on the floor, grasping her hand in his and leading her down the corridor and into the main room. He rolled his eyes when he saw everyone in the bullpen, pretending to work when he knew that they were just there because they wanted to see his girlfriend. "Guys" He said, looking around them. "You remember my girlfriend Danni Richardson right? Danni this is…"

"I remember sweetheart" She said, interrupting him with a smile. "Well everyone except you" She commented, turning her gaze to Lori and smiling at her.

"That's Lori Weston" Steve murmured to her. Danielle nodded, glancing at Toast when he suddenly spoke to her

"You are gigantic Danni" He remarked with a wide grin.

Danielle raised an eyebrow at her, resting her hand on her baby bump, ignoring the sudden paranoia that hit her at his thoughtless words. She forced a smile on her face, resisting the urge to hide beneath a desk and cry instead speaking.

"Hello Toast" She remarked "This is sort of what happens when you have a child, you become pregnant and grow the child in you. I see you're the same as you were the last time we met." She told him, squeezing Steve hand and turning her attention to Chin, who lightly smacked Toast round the back of his head.

"Manners Brah" He commented lowly before focusing his attention back on Danielle. "Hello Danni, ignore the Toast. I personally think you look beautiful, pregnancy is clearly suiting you." He told her, walking to her and kissing her cheek. "Let's hope all your other pregnancies go just as well" He said with a smile.

"Let's not think about that yet" Danielle replied with a laugh, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she returned his kiss. "Let me get this little one ready and born because I start thinking about another one. This might be my only one after all."

"No it won't be" Steve replied simply with a smile at her before he looked towards his partner who has just walked up with a large grin at them as he leaned over and kissed Danielle on the cheek. "Danno, I need a quick word with you" He told him, turning back to Danielle and kissing her softly, ignoring the small sound that Lori made. "I love you" He told her, kissing her again before he moved away from her, pushing Danny towards his office.

Danielle watched him go, waiting until the door closed behind the two men before she turned back to Chin who was watching the same scene as her.

"Where's Kono? I thought she would be here today? She never mentioned having any time off this week to me." She queried, looking around her.

"She's just at the Doctors" Chin assured her "We're expecting her back any minute now. Did you keep in contact with her then?" He asked her, sounding curious. Danielle nodded.

"Yep, we skype almost daily" she said simply.

"That's good" Chin said with a nod. "Speaking of the doctors do you know what you're having yet?" He asked curiously "Steve has never said"

"That's because Steve doesn't know though he likes to think he does" She said sounding amused. "We never found out, I didn't want to know and Steve respected my wishes. He is convinced it's a girl though and he's sort of convinced me as well" She confessed.

"Girls are something special" Chin remarked "have you picked out any names?"

"We haven't discussed names yet but I like the name Rowan for a girl, I think that Rowan McGarrett has a nice ring to it. It's unusual but not unusual enough that she'll be teased or bullied over the name."

"Rowan? I like the name, where did you hear it from?" He asked, leading her to a chair and helping her into it.

"I read it in a book when I was a kid and it just stuck with me" She told him with a smile, leaning back in the chair with a small sigh of relief.

"You look tired. Was it a long flight getting here? Not that you don't look stunning because you do considering the fact you've just landed after a fight."

"Its fine Chin" She told him gently. "It was a long flight, I flew in from Japan"

Chin raised an eyebrow, whistling at the news before he shook his head.

"You must be exhausted after that flight" He said "How long did it take you?"

"Over Eight hours, so it could have been worse" Danni remarked. Chin nodded, opening his mouth to say something when another, familiar voice cut across the room.

"Danni girl, you're here"

Danielle turned, a grin coming to her face when she saw Kono bound across the room towards her, she pushed herself to her feet, holding out her arms just in time to capture the other woman in a hug.

"Hey Kono, how are you? Are you okay Chin said you were at the Doctors" She remarked, her eyes flickering down Kono looking for any visible sign of injury.

"It's nothing major, I was shot last week in my arm so the Doctor was just checking to see if it was okay. I knew it was fine but you know what these guys are like." She commented, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Chin with a laugh. "Man look at you hon, you're huge now. I can't believe that our little 50 baby is here" She stated, leaning down and reaching out, rubbing Danielle's bump as she continued to speak. "Hello little one, I'm your Auntie Kono, I can't wait for you to get here so we can go surfing together every day"

"It might be a while before you can take the baby out into the open sea Kono regardless of what Steve may think." Danielle remarked dryly, sharing an amused look with Chin

"How long left until you're due?" Chin asked curiously.

"If the baby comes on time than it should be two months now" She answered, glancing back towards Kono when the other woman stood straight. "I'm here for four days so do you fancy grabbing some dinner one of the days?" She asked.

"I'm more than happy to but I get the feeling that the boss man isn't going to let you out of his sight if you are only here for four days. If anything you're being highly optimistic there hon" Kono responded with a laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Highly Optimistic over what?" Steve asked, coming up behind Danielle and wrapping his arms around her.

"That Kono and I will go on a girlie dinner while I'm here." Danielle responded, placing her hand over Steve's and squeezing down on it.

"Right, where are we going then?" Steve asked with a grin as Kono laughed.

"What did I tell you" The younger woman stated giving Danielle a pointed look.

"I don't know where you will be but Kono and I will be out for dinner. You definitely are not a girl, I'm pretty sure the baby I'm carrying can attest to that fact." She remarked dryly.

"Don't worry Danni-girl, I'll keep Steve occupied on the evening you choose" Danny commented with a grin at the betrayed look that Steve shot him.

"Sounds good, I'll be moving to Hawaii in a month to live so when I do we should have some lunches together so we can compare notes on Steve." She remarked with a grin.

Steve froze, turning her to face him as he looked down into her face.

"What did you say?" He asked, an undercurrent of hopefulness to his voice.

"I said that I'm moving to Hawaii in a month to live. I'm not stupid sweetheart, I know how much you want our baby to be born here in Hawaii. I don't have a place which I consider home, not really. Travelling around as much as I do has pretty much guaranteed that but you do and our baby deserves to have her father around her all the time so moving here seems like the best way to do that. To be honest I've been thinking and I think that it's time for me to leave the modelling industry." Danielle stated.

For a moment Steve remained silent, his face slack before it broke out into a blinding smile.

"Danni, what did I do to deserve you?" He murmured in disbelief, leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth before he pulled back and looked towards his team who were still gathered around them. "Guys, I'm taking off for the rest of the day. I'll be back in four days' time. Danno you're in charge, let's do dinner tomorrow with Grace. Don't tell her that Danni is here though, it be a nice surprise for her. We'll see you later" Steve said, giving Danielle time to wave at the others before he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and led her out of the room.

"See you guys" Danielle called over her shoulder before slipping her arm round his waist, she waited until they left the room before she spoke. "Are you happy?" She asked him, tilting her head back so she could see his facial expression.

"Happy might be an understatement" He told her with a laugh as they came to a stop outside the elevator. "You've made me happy beyond words Danielle" He told her, stealing another kiss. Plans already floating through his hair.

He was going to make the most of these four days.

That was for sure.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


End file.
